Moon Or Sun?
by Lily R. V. Evans
Summary: Rating for Lang in later chaps. Once again (FOR ME) Raye causes Serena to leave the group. When, and if, Serena comes back Raye will be the first person that she will talk to. :) R&R pls!


Moon Or Sun?  
  
Serenity Lillian Ashley Moon, or Serena, sat upon her balcony. She heard a faint beeping sound and looked at her communicator.  
  
"Moon here," she said as she picked it up.  
  
"Moon! We need you at the park," said a tired looking Mars.  
  
"Right. I'm on my way." She shut the communicator. As she was running to the park, transformed, she saw a little girl running away from a man. She swooped down and picked up the girl.  
  
"Where do you live?" she asked the girl.  
  
"On the other side of town," answered the girl.  
  
"Okay. Just relax and I'll get you home." She jumped from rooftop to rooftop until she got the little girl to her house.  
  
"Now, be careful next time you come out." She told the girl sternly.  
  
"Yes Sailor Moon," the girl answered meekly.  
  
Serena started running toward the fight. As she got there she saw that Mercury was knocked out, Jupiter was having trouble standing, Venus was on one side of the monster, and Mars was on the other. She took her stance and called out her attack.  
  
"Cosmic Healing Heart!" she called out and the monster was reduced to ashes. She turned and healed the others, and then Mars started yelling at her.  
  
"Where were you?! We could have been killed!" Mars yelled loudly.  
  
"I was helping a little girl home. Someone was after her." Serena tried to explain.  
  
"I bet you were! I bet that you were reading a magazine or watching TV!" Mars exploded. "Just get out of my, our, sight and never enter it again. We deduct you as out leader."  
  
Serena watched this with tears in her eyes. "All of you agree? Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, and Endymion, you agree?" When she received nods from them she turned away. "Very well. I am no longer your leader, pick amongst yourselves. I shall not enter your sight for a very long time. But I leave you with this; you shall no longer have a job, where the Imperial Silver Crystal is they go. I shall be leaving soon, to go to America. Sleep on that and this for the next few nights, I was helping the little girl." By now there were silent tears streaming down her face, she kept her voice from quivering, she kept her body from shaking, and talked calmly. Everyone knew that this was tearing her up and they mad a move to talk to her.  
  
"No, don't say anything to me. I know how you feel. I haven't been a very good leader, I know that. I have tried though. Farewell." As she was finishing wings sprouted from her back and she flew into the air. She turned and waved to them, a small sad smile on her face, and they could see her tears. Suddenly, she disappeared from their sight.  
  
******************With Serena********************  
  
As Serena returned home, she de-transformed and started to pack.  
  
"Serena! Where are you going?" Luna asked.  
  
"Luna, I'm going to America. The scouts left me. You may come or leave me like them. Take your choice, now."  
  
"Why, Serena, I'm going with you."  
  
"Thanks Luna. I owe you. I'm gonna miss them so much!" Serena started crying silent tears again. `No. This is no way for you to act Serena. You told them the truth.' She thought.  
  
*****************With The Scouts*****************  
  
"I can't believe she did that!" Mars said. "I mean, I know I was harsh but I didn't think that she would actually do what I said. She never has before."  
  
"Mars, we have bigger problems, like figuring out how to make her stay." Venus said.  
  
"I hate to tell you guys, but she won't stay." Mercury said. "I may not remember correctly, but she is acting like out Princess now, and the Princess always did what she said."  
  
"So your saying that there is no hope of her staying?" Jupiter said.  
  
"I'm afraid not." Endymion said.  
  
"Then we are doomed. Luna will go with her. Probably Artemis also." Mars said sadly.  
  
*****************THAT NIGHT******************  
  
That night Queen Serenity visited Serena in a dream.  
  
***DREAM***  
  
"Mother! How are you?" Serena.  
  
"Fine my Princess. And you? Queen Serenity.  
  
"Oh Mama, they left me!" Serena.  
  
"I know. That is why I have come. The outers will be waiting in America. Whichever state you choose." Queen Serenity.  
  
"That's great Mama!" Serena.  
  
"Also, there is another Crystal for you. It is from your Daddy's, King Salosa's, side. It is the Sun Crystal. Take care. You are the only one that can handle both Crystals. The Silver Crystal is more powerful if used to its full power. The Sun Crystal shall help you though, by training you." Queen Serenity.  
  
"Thank you Mama. I love you." Serena.  
  
"Your welcome. And I love you also." Queen Serenity.  
  
***END DREAM***  
  
Serena woke up panting. She saw the other crystal in another locket and smiled. Yes, thing's should work differently now.  
  
*******************MORNING*******************  
  
Serena woke up early and dressed in a pair of jeans and a tank top with an unbuttoned shirt over it. She put on a pair of boots and put half her hair in a braided ponytail and the other half she left down. She was flying to Tennessee today where she would meet the Outers.  
  
"Mom! I'm gone to the airport! Bye!" she called to her *cough* mother.  
  
"Bye sweetie! Come and visit soon!" her mother called back.  
  
************************************************  
  
End chap! What did yall think? I thought that it was sorta good. So Review please! I do not own SM or the other chara. Cept King Salosa. So what'd yall think? Review pls. If yall don't then I'll still write! :P. LOL, J/K. 


End file.
